Our future is already planned
by bad-wolf-bay
Summary: at each stage in thier lives,a look in the what lay ahead kept them looking forward.


Before it all began.

'I will not go out with you! When will that sink into your thick head Potter?'

Lily Evans stood in the centre of the Gryffindor Common Room, her fire red hair fanning her face, strands standing on end. Her face as red as her hair from anger. Emerald eyes darker that normal, glistened with bent up fury. James had been ticking her off all day and now after asking her to go to the Christmas ball for the 654th time in 2 weeks did she finally blow.

He stood only a few feet from her, but he could feel the heat radiating from her, her magic overwhelming his pure blooded senses. He felt almost weak and ill from the amount of magic seeping of her in waves. He winced with every insult, the hurt in his eyes becoming more apparent to everyone but her. She only had to say no, not go into a full half hour rant if someone stopped her soon. Finally he snapped.

'ALRIGH EVANS I GET IT. YOU DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME. YOU DON'T ANT TO GO OUT WITH ME. OK. FINE. I ALREADY KNOW MY FAULTS, AS IM REMINDED OF THEM EVERYTIME YOU SET YOUR BLOODY ENTISING EYES ON ME. I GET IT. I get it.'

With tears that only she could see falling he turned and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. The slamming of the door the only sound in the suddenly deathly quite room. Never had James Potter raised his voice to Lily Evans.

'Why don't you just give the guy a chance Lils?'

'I will not be his flavour of the week.'

Alice sighed and glared at her best friend. Her others best friends weren't helping. They had given up. They knew how stubborn their redheaded friend was.

'Lily he's been asking you out since 3rd year, he's wanted to your friend since 1st.'

'Exactly. He's been after me for years. So what will he do when he gets me? He won the chase, well done, now what? I refuse to join the harem of used women.'

'I think you'll find that's me Evans. James respects women. He was brought up like that; he knows what is right and wrong. He's a decent guy from a bloody decent family. He has his reasons for doing what he does –'

'And what are they Black? Huh? What because he comes from a pure blooded family trace back to Godric Gryffindor himself he thinks he's better than everybody else, like mudbloods for instance!'

SMACK!

Lily stood back as the table snapped in two under Sirius fist. His normally grey eyes full of mischief were suddenly cold. The air temperature fell by more than a few degrees. Many of the pure bloods in the room all started cursing. Lily winced when she realised this was Sirius Black at his up most fury. She could count on 1 hand the amount of times she had seen him angry in 6 years. She remembered James telling her he hated getting angry because he tapped into his family's well known trait of cooling temperature, freezing things, causing storms to rage for days or even weeks. Lily hoped she hadn't made him that pissed off. When he spoke his voice was barley above a whisper but everybody heard him.

'Never, ever say that. If you want someone to think they're above mudbloods look at **me. My **family hate muggleborns, **my **family are supporting Voldemort, **my **brother who is already a Death Eater at 15. James would **die **to keep you safe Lily Maria Evans whether you like it or not. He **loves **you and will do until the day he dies. Get used to it or do something about it because I cam almost hate you for what your doing to him.'

No words were spoken. Noting could be said. James stood on the stairs staring at the scene, his face pale but expressionless. Lily's own friends stood behind her not knowing who to believe was in the right, if either.

'_Bitch! Stay away from him'_

'_Why? Is little miss bookworm jealous because the only girl who's befriended her has snagged her famous rich good looking best friend?'_

The common room stared as another room appeared in from of them. The far wall by the portrait whole and fireplace disappeared giving them a full look in on the duplicate room. Everyone stared at the two girls yelling at each other in the middle. The room seemed very empty many tings were strewn all over the place as if people had left in a hurry. They watched as the red headed girl continued taunting the bushy haired girl. Finally it seemed the girl had had enough.

'_He deserves more than a gold digging whore like you Virginia Weasley. He needs love someone to support him, someone who understands him. You just smile and congratulate him when he comes back. He watches people DIE and you don't give a shit.'_

'_IMPEDIMENTA!'_

Lily and others all gasped as they watched the other girl being thrown off her feet, knocking over the armchair behind her. The girl stood up throwing off her school robes showing off a toned stomach barely covered by a small tank top. Hipster jeans covered thin legs that looked like they had lost a lot of weight in a short space of time.

'_Going for Death Eater tactics now weasel-let? Really and I thought you were better than Malfoy. Oh yeah your dating him aren't you? Met his mother yet? Ah the charming Narcissa Black, how is she nowadays with her husband in Azkaban and her son already a Death Eater and dating a family he hates, well claimed to at least?'_

That seemed to be enough to fuel the smaller rd headed girl, and curses were flying all over the pace bouncing of portraits, smashing vases and windows.

'_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?'_

The girls stopped fighting and turned round to see 2 adults glaring at them and the mess they had made. The brown haired girl had hardly any scratches on her while the other one was covered in cuts and bruises. A big gash covered her chest and blood slowly dripped down her stomach. Neither girl looked ashamed at what had happened this seemed to anger one of the adults even more.

'_WELL? ARE EITHER OF YOU GOIN TO TELL ME OR AM I GOINT O HAVE TRO GET SNAPE TO GIVE YOU VERITASERUM? Ginny? Hermione?'_

Again neither girl backed down. The sandy haired man standing next to the black haired one sighed and turned around from repairing the windows and looked at them.

'_Why were you fighting over Harry again?'_

This got an answer out of the thin frail girl.

'_Because that bloody hag is using him to her own advantage. To get herself in the papers, into history. She only cares for his money, his fame, his name, everything but who — he – is! And I wont have it, I wont stand by and watch her lure him in, take what's valuable then throw him away when he finds another famous rich good looking Quidditch player.'_

The girl had been practically shouting due to her sheer fury with the other girl. Whom was just staring at her neatly manicured nails with one hand on her hip.

'_They do seem to have a ting for red heads, eh Professor Black, Lupin?'_

The girl just smiled at her teachers while they now glared at her. The bushy haired girl the common room now knew was Hermione turned back to Ginny so quickly no one noticed until she stood still with her and pointed at her throat, digging in.

'_Give me a reason and I swear ill do it. Sod life in Azkaban, your death is worth it. Never speak of Harry's mother ever again. At least she was a decent woman, and cared for him and his father unlike you. She was a very talented witch, the top witch to ever attend Hogwarts until I came here. You have nothing in common with her.'_

The common room jumped as the ghostly common room in front of them was joined by another figure. James Potter. At 16. But he was 16 now. The room gasped at the clone of the Marauder. James himself had moved from ht stairs and was now standing very close to where the wall should have been. The boy who looked like James, surveyed the room and the girls. He frowned and his familiar eyes became cold as they travelled over the smaller red head.

'_Mione come over here.'_

Hermione obeyed him and walked over to him. He pulled her close leaving his arm around her waist. Ginny openly gaped at the pair. The room believed the boy was 'Harry'. Lily stared at him and wondered why the hell these two girls would be fighting over a Potter. He was probably just as bad as James. The Professors who most could very easily see where older versions of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, stood behind the pair of teenagers standing guard. Sirius seemed to be very protective of Harry as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder and the icing glare he was giving Ginny. Harry continued to speak.

'_Me and my friends deal with enough Death Eaters. Id rather them not have to go anywhere near the filthy deranged bastards more than necessary. Malfoy was hanging around a noose. What did you do to him, force a love potion down his neck and he's finally recovered before you can do a thing about it?'_

'_You think your so great Potter (_oh god I was so right) _you think that a boy is going to deafest the Dark Lord. With what army Potter? A disowned ex –convict of the 'Ancient and most Noble house of Black' and a Werewolf? Please you gonna kill me if I laugh much more!'_

Without warning, the duplicate room disappeared and the walls returned. Potter didn't seem to notice the fire was licking at his robes.

Looking in the mirror before bed did Lily really look at her eyes. They seemed to glow, as they dimmed she gasped.

Harry Potter had her eyes.

**AN: this is not a continuous story. I will be telling particular events that I think are important in the developing relationship between James and Lily. This also may look like the story Apparition. Sorry if it looks like that but its not. I will try and update this soon but I will be concentrating on my other story 'what Miss Evans never believed possible'.**

**Please review even if you hated it, the criticism will help. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
